omniverse_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nara-Nara
Description The Nara-Nara twins also known as Nara-Narayan twins are Apprentice Gods of the Sapphire Wolves. They possess an immense power much like the other gods. They are the Gods of Humanity. They watch over the lesser races and determine the fates of others. They are basically the writers for the paths of the Earthlings. They live among the humans in seclusion, in a castle far, far away from civilization to have a closer watch. Personality The Nara-Nara twins are rather cynical, cold and blunt. They are neutral towards everything, being the watchers of humanity. Background Transformations God Form Fusion Powers God Abilities * Source of Magic: '''Source of Magic is an infinite source, blessed to only the most powerful of Gods. Everything spiritual, physical, and so on are all merged with the Source of Magic, allowing Electra to draw from powers that aren't even his. High-tier Gods whom possess the Source of Magic are also given five special spells of God-tier Holy Magic. ** '''Judgement: '''Judgement is the first of the almighty Holy Spells. The ability to pass judgement on lesser beings from anywhere and anytime. The level of punishment is decided by the caster and can be as powerful as total erasure. ** '''Holy Fire: '''Holy Fire is the second of the almighty Holy Spells. The ability to light a shimmering, golden fire. This fire can only be put out by divine entities and will burn for an eternity for as long as it's in place. The pain is immeasurable, but not life-threatening. It's a spell commonly used for discipline. The spell can break one's mind, if experienced for too long. ** '''Exile: '''Exile is the third of the almighty Holy Spells. The ability to cast one out from the Godly Realm, stripping them of their power and divine status. This spell can only be used on beings weaker than the caster. Exile is only used for those who have broken rules to extremities that can not be forgiven, being sentenced to either life in the Mortal Realm or the Underworld. ** '''Repentance: '''Repentance is the fourth of the almighty Holy Spells. The ability to force one to repent. If the target ever lies in response to repentance. They WILL be smited mercilessly, until they admit their wrongdoings and truthfully confess to never repeating such actions. This is another disciplinary spell, commonly used before Holy Fire and Exile. ** '''Boundary: '''Boundary is the fifth of the almighty Holy Spells. The ability to create or manage boundaries between different realms. This spell can modify a boundary to any extent, even erase one. There is no boundary that this spell can not reach. It's a spell that's not used so often, only when necessary but it is always within a higher god's power. '''Magic The Nara-Nara twins possess a special magic known as Fate Manipulation. They can control the fates of others and manipulate probabilities and so on. * Fate Manipulation: As Humanity's controllers, they control the fates of every living being. * Probability Manipulation: They can manipulate probabilities at their will, controlling all things likely and unlikely. * Authority: '''Their trademark magic ability that allows them to use various almighty techniques. ** '''Authority CMX: '''This ability allows them to control matter, however they will. They can create new life, or construct new objects. All matter falls under the control of this ability. ** '''Authority Viper: '''This ability allows them to write concepts and new rules into existence. They can also erase rules. The rules only apply to those they've created, or themselves. ** '''Authority Gear: The power to create powers. They can create abilities lesser than their own, as long as it's less than godly. It can be created by Authority Gear. There is no other condition. ** Authority Razor: '''They can control the boundary between life and death. All things that are spiritual and physical can be rejected from the current world they're in, if they've crossed the set boundary. ** '''Authority Primordial: '''The flow of time does not affect the Nara-Nara twins, allowing them to exist outside of time and space if they will it. They can also traverse through time as well, and re-arrange things to their liking. '''Fusion Abilities * Authority-Up: * Transcendent Physiology: * Soul-Up: * Defiant: * Godspeed: Trivia Theme Song Category:Characters Category:Gods